cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
J Andres
=Geography= The Nation of J Andres grew out of what was once the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. J Andres grew to span much of the Eastern Seaboard of North America and controlled this vast region for about 30 years, before collapsing and returning to the borders defined by the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island Terrain The Terrain of J Andres is mostly hilly, with some level areas, but few. The only dominating landform, is the Narragansett Bay, which is J Andres' connection to the rest of the world by trade. Climate J Andres climate is very different from the summer and the winter. During the winter, the temperature can reach below 0 degrees and often suffer from blizzards. During the summer, the temperature can reach up to 95. Hurricanes, in their strongest form, are very rare around Endor Cuidad, the capital. =History= For Information of J Andres' Military History, visit J Andres' Wars United States of America For 205 years (1776-1981), the nation of J Andres did not exist. Instead, all of its citizens were part of the United States of America, a capitalist nation that spanned most of North America. However, in 1973, the world was rocked into violence as all of the world's superpowers slowly degraded into anarchy and numerous micronations rose from the ashes to populate Earth. Maritime Colony of Rhode Island The former state of Rhode Island, managed to stay together for a long time, longer than most of the other United States. After Governor Donald Carcieri saw that the United States as a nation would be dissolved, he seceed from the Union, forming the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. The Colony existed for about nine months before the citizens decided that the new government was not fit to stand. The Maritime Colony of Rhode Island dissolved in Early September and J Andres was founded on September 23, 1981. It was simply formed by a group of citizens living around Georgiaville Pond, in the town of Porto Georgiaville declaring their sovernity. The nation was a mess and had no guidance until Josef Mercton emerged as a leader after the Initation War. The Early Wars Main Articles: The Initiation War & The Australian Campaign The young nation was eager for glory in the end of September, and Josef Mercton believed that the glory the citizens was looking for, could be found in war. On September 28, 1981 the nation declared war on a small nation called Opustopia. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only a quick engagement at Old Quarry Hill. Opustopia was thrown into anarchy. Peace was quickly declared and the army returned home victorious. The General of the Army, Josef Mercton, was nominated to become the President. With Josef Mercton as the new President General, he flexed his new found political power once more, this time at the Australian Nation of Alirouvert. This became known as the Australian Campaign. Mercton only directed his troops into the Battle of Cancancoring, in which the J Andres military was defeated horribly, and went home. Mercton blamed the loss on "Home Field Advantage." Although the war was largely unpopular, Mercton survived in politics because no one else wanted power of a young nation that had no established government at that point. Establishment of Government In 1982, a formal government was set up. The Nation would be led by a combination of the "Commune" and the President. The Commune worked similar to the senate of other nations; each municipality in the nation was granted one Senator. All together the senators made up the Commune and formally passed the laws. The President of J Andres, would be elected by the Commune, once every year, and would carry out the laws as well as control the military. The Capital of Endor Cuidad rapidly grew with many more governmental buildings. The Commune declared Taoism as the nation's national religion. Economic Success By March of 1982, the President General was being called "The Bringer of Prosperity." The Nation had reached a time of economic greatness and President General Mercton was given credit for the economic success. Much of this success, was also due to the joining of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. This alliance provided J Andres with money to kick start the economy. The money was put into housing and building projects and the population skyrocketed. Many businesses grew during this period and have become dominating corporations today. Such as Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech. Dictatorship The nation survived in its transitional form for quite some time, but around June of 1982, between the opinions of the people and the Commune, the nation switched to Authoritorian Rule. President General Mercton was given complete control of the country. The Commune remained intact as a formality, and it was also tasked with being second-in-command. In the event of the death of the President, the Commune would choose a replacement. President General Mercton, although a dictator, retained the love of his people. He was mainly a people person and had many events to better his public image. Such as nationwide rallys on the country's one month anniversary to celebrate the beginning of the J Andres Air Force and Tank Divisions. October Massacre Main Articles: The October Massacre (J Andres History) and The October Massacre (Global History) J Andres was a combatant nation during the Sons of Liberty War, being called by some the October Massacre, although others call it The War of the Rising Son. J Andres was a supporter of the war before the declaration and voted for the war in the Assembly. President General Mercton was displeased with the MDP signed between the Sons of Liberty and the International Communist Party, and was outraged with 48 hour cease fire, although he accepted it and was patient. J Andres attacked the nation of Ni66urville. This was a major step in J Andres history as it was the first time tanks and an air force were used. The War was over almost as soon as it began, Peace was declared with the Sons of Liberty surrender in less than 24 hours. It was originally predicted that the International Communist Party would aid the Sons of Liberty, but this was not so, and they were easily beaten into submission. The war influenced the direction of J Andres in many ways. Colonel Richards gained immense popularity due to his success in the Orlando Offensives. He was given much credit and was praised as a hero. Richards may begin to gain power in ways similar to Mercton. J Andres was also named the Commander of the fourth Multi-National Division after the war as well, something else Richards is credited with. War of the Monkeys Main Article: War of the Monkeys On Halloween, shortly after the troops returned home from Ni66urville, J Andres military was deployed to help out a NADC member nation that had come under attack by a rouge nation Monkeymanisland. The war initally was working out well, and was being fought on foreign soil. However, the enemy counterattacked and brought the war to J Andres in the city of Cranston. The battle in Cranston waged for a month with the enemy forces never letting up, however, in February of 1983, the end of the war was in sight. J Andres finally managed to force the Monkey troops out of the city. Democracy In May of 1983, the people of J Andres wanted a democracy, and Mercton did not hesitate to give it to them. Under the Democratic Process, the people will elect Senators to represent them in the Commune, however, the constituents if present, may also vote on items and even propose laws. The Head of State also has this power. Both the Constituent Panel and the Head of State have a number of votes equal to one fifth of the number of Senators. Terrorist Attacks Main Article: Terrorist Attacks by Freedom4all On November 14, 1983 the worst attack on J Andres soil (Until the Nuclear Attack on Atlantic City) was initiated by Freedomtopia. The citizens of Freedomtopia were upset that their nation had been banned from editing the Cyber Nations wiki due to vandalism. They launched two waves of attacks and did over $300,000 worth of damage to the country. The government was thrown into Anarchy and reports say that President General Mercton was almost assassinated during the riots. The J Andres citizens were mainly displeased that their income dropped 75%, but this incident made them even more patriotic. Although, some citizens questioned J Andres role in foreign affairs. 1984 Elections The elections during the 1984 where hectic times. Not only did the nation have a chance to elect a new leader, but the citizens were also anxious to see the results of the Secretary General Position in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Josef Mercton brought the nation into foreign affairs more and more, almost to the point of putting the alliance before the nation. However, his notority in the NADC, made J Andres a realistic posibility. J Andres ran against the nation of Capitalistocrace and its leader, EmperorCharlesVI. The election was much closer than initally expected and Josef Mercton was praised for his good attempt, and quickly redirected his attention to the domestic elections. He was once again supported by the Nationalist Party, and his competition came from Donald Gates, the Anchor Party Canidate. Donald Gates was a business man from JTech, and he ran on the platform of bettering the J Andres Economy. "J Andres First!" was his campaign slogan. The election was even closer than the last, with Mercton taking only 55% of the vote. The Second Great War declaring that J Andres won't fight.]] See Also: The Second Great War When Great War II began in Early January, J Andres knew that they would not join in the war unless GUARD was attacked. Josef Mercton still debated with his closest advisors where J Andres intrests should be. On the GOONS or the LUE. Mercton decided that LUE should not have interfered in GOONS proceedings, but also decided that GOONS didn't exactly have a good reason to go to war. In the end, Mercton decided Neutrality. As the days progressed and the citizens saw how every nation in the world was slowly getting destroyed, the citizens of J Andres agreed with Mercton, and his approval rating soared again. During this time, JTech also expanded the national technology further, greatly propelling J Andres' power. JTech launched the first test rocket into space on June 12, 1985, leading up to the first manned mission on June 12, 1986. Communist Revolt 1986 Red Revolt On February 10th, 2007, Communist Party leaders and party members lead a revolt in Endor Cuidad. There were no battles, but Communism suddenly became a majority. The "Red Army" stormed the capitol buildings and forced President General Mercton and the Commune to pass the necessary laws that would make J Andres a communist nation. Mercton signed the papers in fear for his life. The goal of the Revolt was to keep a Communist majority in J Andres until January 1, 1987, the day of the 1987 election cycle. If this was done, then the communist party will likely take control of the government completely. Installation of Monarchy On December 20, a united force of Nationalist Party and Anchor Party members moved to install a sovereign, or monarch. The outlook of either party looked grim on the elections and any guarantee of power after elections was a relief. The monarchy was established with a one fifth the number of senators vote power in the Commune. This two party coalition declared that Josef Mercton should serve as the nation's monarch, and his family would forever be a presence in J Andres. Mercton was crowned as King on December 25, 1986. March Elections On January 1, 1987, the communist majority managed to elect a different President, removing Josef Mercton from that office for the first time in the nation's history. The Communist Party elected Jack Bosco to the office of President. President Bosco quickly rushed to mobilize the Red army that the communist party had formed and rushed to protect the capital city of Endor Cuidad. Meanwhile Josef Mercton and Ben Richards rushed to get their own army, the Nationalist-Anchor Coalition Army to arms. Mercton and Richards lead their army to Boston, far enough away from the communists to not be a threat. A civil war was approaching. Natural Dissipation and Growth On September 9, 1987, the NADC provided J Andres with a gigantic growth fund to boost the nation into one of the strongest in the alliance. During this rapid period of growth the Communist leaders couldn't contain the people and quickly lost power and the people once again yearned for the Democracy they knew as the commune. The Communists manage to hold on to the power during the 1988 elections, but lost it during the Commune's vote of no confidence. Ben Richards and the Nuclear Age Ben Richards was selected to be President on July 8, 1988, and he brought forth a new era in J Andres. The first Nuclear Weapon was built on the same day (April 18th, 2007) and this brought a new era. J Andres citizens knew that they were in one of the world's strongest countries. Under Richard's administration, J Andres has flourished into the top 25 NADC nations and is a world power. Although the first nuclear weapon was built in 1988, the second nuclear weapon would not be built until 1992. This slow nuclear armament can mostly be contributed to the durability of NADC Trade Guild Four as well as the focus on building the infrastructure. This period from 1988 to 1992 was relatively quiet in J Andres. Most of the government officials focused instead on growing the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Adrik Annan's Foreign Affairs Expansion In 1991, Foreign Affairs Minister, Adrik Annan pushed the Commune to accept SPEED so that Embassies could be constructed in J Andres. In early 1992, J Andres constructed four embassies in foreign nations and two embassies where established in Endor Cuidad. Adrik Annan continued to push for J Andres to become more involved in Foreign Affairs, and not limited to the North Atlantic Defense Coalition either. A State Dinner in honor of Connor Wangler was held for the opening of the Veniciana Embassy, and a diplomatic peacekeeping mission was enacted to calm the "Democracy Now!" protests in Kingdom of Miami. J Andres' foreign influence expanded greatly. Trouble with the National Liberation Army See Also: Democracy Now! Riots On August 14, 1992, a fellow Atlantic Nation, the Kingdom of Miami saw violent protests begin to arise. These were caused by the political group, Democracy Now! A group of J Andres peacekeepers was sent into the Kingdom of Miami to help negotiate a compromise and keep the peace. One of the peacekeepers was actually a member of the National Liberation Army of J Andres and quickly ran away. This operative, Albert Aragi, turned the peaceful protests into violent protests and formed the Miami Liberation Army, which caused the destruction of numerous buildings. J Andres Peacekeeping Chief Joel Brunel has negotiated a compromise government when the building they were in was struck by a bomb. Joel was critically injured and ushered to a hospital. At the same time, the National Liberation Army began to cause a ruckus in Endor Cuidad as well, interferring with the State Dinner at the Presidential Palace and even a chemical attack on an elderly housing facility. An estimated 50 J Andres citizens were killed in the attacks and 100 NLA members were arrested. The Macacan Conflict See Also: The Macacan Conflict In late 1993, President Richards began expressing an intrest in establishing an Australian Colony called Porto Pacis. Richards eventually got the support and launched the colony, however, a small isolationist nation of the Macacan Republic claimed right to the land as well. J Andres and other allies jumped in to squash the Macacan threat and successfully did so, after J Andres used two nuclear weapons. After the war, J Andres placed the Macacan Republic under J Andres rule as a Governorship. BLEU-NADC War At the end of 1997 (January 26th, 2008), the alliances of BLEU declared war on the NADC. The Commune of J Andres had talked frequently of leaving the NADC, especially after their many attempts to win the Secretary General seat even after proving how slow the upper leadership could sometimes be. After trying numerous times to save the Atlantic, the Commune decided that it was no longer in the best intrest to remain with the NADC. The Commune had already made the decision to remove itself from the NADC Government as of January 1998 (February 1st), and on this day, J Andres removed itself from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition and joined the New Polar Order. Soon after the decision to leave the NADC, Minister of War and Defense Alex Miller was elected to be the President over Minister of Foreign Affairs Adrik Annan. War of the Coalition See Also: War of the Coaltion (J Andres Military History) As part of the Armed Coaltion of Valor, J Andres took part in the War of the Coalition. J Andres fought against nations from both the Alliance of Neutral Armadas as well as the Pirates of the Parrot Order. All four nations surrendered to J Andres and the ACV after a few days, and J Andres was victorious on all fronts, suffering minimal losses on most of them. One major loss during the conflict however, was a nuclear strike, launched by the TooBadd Nation against Atlantic City. The nuclear blast did alot of damage to the city, killing numerous J Andres soldiers and civilians, as well as practically decimating the J Andres Navy. The Collapse of J Andres In 2010, civil unrest in J Andres was high. Tensions throughout the world were high and J Andres was being pressed by foreign powers to cede more of its territory. J Andres military strength was weakening in the face of rising nations. J Andres already faced large territory losses from the 2007 cessions of Porto Pacis and the Mond District. In March of 2010, President Adrik Annan, relinquished control over all land outside of the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. It was the first time since the formation of J Andres in 1981, that the nation had consisted of so little territory. The former territory was claimed by the Republic of New England. J Andres became a minor player in world affairs. Throughout the remainder of 2010 and 2011, New England Forces became more prominent in the area, and there never was an "official" turnover of power, but eventually the remainder of J Andres entered New England control. The J Andres government still operates from within New England, and the shadow government still convenes, however, the true power within the maritime colony is the New England government. The former Governor of the state, during the Maritime Colony period, has been reinstated as the New England Governor of the region. Carcieri has had a long political career, originally elected in 1978 to the Rhode Island Governorship during the United States, Carcieri has served as the top political head in the region under three different nations. Carcieri also served as the Governor of Macaca, during J Andres occupation of the Australian territory. The Monarchy is also still present in the region, although they hold even less power, than before. Independence In 2016, (August 26, 2009) The Republic of New England granted autonomy to J Andres, and President Richard Mercton reformed the nation as The Maritime Republic of J Andres. =Government and Politics= See Main Article: Government Officials of J Andres Previous to the 2011 collapse, J Andres was run by a form of democracy. The J Andres Commune was the government. Senators were elected to represent the constituents, and the Head of States and the Monarch each had a number of votes equal to one-fifth of the number of senators. After gaining independence, J Andres the Commune has been reinstated, although it now convenes in the Adrik Annan Governmental Centre. From 2012-2016, after a governmental collapse in 2010-2011, the government lost control of it's territory. Many former J Andres officials held positions of power through the new government, although the J Andres Commune, the center of government in the region for 30 years, was a shadow of it's previous self. The Head of State had the option of creating various departments to assist in the execution of their duties. As President General, Josef Mercton created the Departments of War and Defense, as well as Foreign Affairs. While Ben Richards was President, he created the Departments of Domestic Affairs and the Department of Energy. Political Parties The Nationalist Party of J Andres and the Anchor Party of J Andres are the largest of the numerous parties, and they are only different by name. Although they once stood for different values, they have blended and merged to the point where only their symbolic colors are different. Foreign Relations See Main Article: Foreign Relations of J Andres J Andres conducts most of its foreign relations through its Alliance, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. J Andres was a member of the NADC from 1982 (October 2006) until 1998 (February 2008) when it joined the NpO. J Andres left the New Polar Order in 2003 (July 2008), for the ACV. J Andres left the ACV to rejoin the NADC in Late 2012 (April 2009). During the tenure in the NADC, J Andres served as the Deputy Finance Minister for 14 months, and served as Director of the Trade Bureau, Business Services, and the Coalition Broadcasting Network. J Andres also was a former diplomat and Commandant of the Poseidon Division. During the tenure in the ACV, J Andres served as the Logistics Officer. Military Many J Andres military assets were absorbed by the Republic of New England after the governmental collapse. As such, J Andres is working on rebuilding its military strength. Former notable military bases *Fort Farnum - The former headquarters for the J Andres military, just outside of Endor Cuidad. Fort Farnum is an active military installation of New England *Porto Pacis - Was once the largest naval base, housed in the Porto Pacis District in Australia, until the Australian Cessions in 2007 *Fort Homestead - A minor military instalation in Endor Cuidad home to a military and naval base *Atlantic City - The largest naval base on the continental portion of J Andres *Fort Benjamin - An extremely large base in the PDSAR still maintained by a skeleton crew of soldiers Numerous other bases were constructed during the Dustcloth Initiative in 2009. Most of the bases never saw active use, considering they became under New England control within the next two to three years Colonies *JAD LAND The first colony, established in Portugal in 1984 for a three year period. *Lunar J Andres J Andres established a Lunar Colony in 1987 with the J Andres Space Agency. *Atlantic J Andres A former colony established in the North Atlantic Union Region. *J Andres Federation of Atlantic States A colony on Gaea, launched in 1992, sometimes refered to simply as "The Federation." *Porto Pacis A former colony/district located in southern Australia. This was ceeded to the Promised Land in 2007 *Macaca a governorship in Southern Australia, but ceeded to the Promised Land in 2004 None of the J Andres colonies are active. =Economy= J Andres had a great economic boom early on in its lifetime. This economic boom helped to spur construction projects and gave citizens higher incomes. During this initial growth period, some monopolies began to form in some areas, especially in those areas the controlled J Andres natural resources, Aluminum and Wheat. Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech in particular are the strongest performing companies in the nation. Around 60% of employed citizens work in resource harvesting, for the gathering of the Aluminum and Wheat, with about 75% of them working at Ocean Side Aluminum or Woonsocket Wheat. These mainstays of the former J Andres economy survived the transition period to the new government, and are still active in the region. =Demographics= The Primary ethnic group is Spanish in J Andres, but they only make up 55% of the population. Although the population is Spanish, many hail from Europe and the official language is indeed English. Education Education in J Andres is superb. It is entirely government funded from Kindergarden through high school, and public universities have extremely low tuition. The Literacy rate is 100%. The major universities in J Andres are the University of Rhode Island, College of Endor Cuidad, Atlantic University, and Josef Mercton College at Nova Hill. =Culture= Since the governmental collapse in 2011, J Andres has managed to become united in its culture. Where it once was struggling for an identity, it easily found it after five years under New England. The J Andres Football Association The J Andres Anchormen is the national team of J Andres and competes in CNUFA (Cyber Nations Universal Football League) and was the founding team. The home and away uniform of the team feature the Maritime Anchor. Holidays J Andres celebrates the following holidays once every 12 years: January 1 New Year's Day, To mark the beginning of the new year February 5 Polaris Day, In celebration of the day when J Andres joined the NpO in 1998 (2008) February 25 Mercton Day, In celebration of founding President General Mercton's birthday July 11 Day of Valor, In celebration of the day when J Andres joined the ACV in 2003 (2008) August 26 New England Day, In celebration of the end of New England Rule, and full independence September 23 Independence Day, In celebration of the formation of the nation October 7 Atlantica Day, In celebration of the day when J Andres joined the NADC in 1982 (2006) October 30 Pacis Day, Day of Peace in memory of the Sons of Liberty War November 14 Freedom Day, In memory of the soldiers who died in the terrorist attacks December 25 Christmas Day, In recognition of the birth of Christ Category: Nations Category:Aqua_team Category:Nations_of_North_America category:J Andres